


An Arrangement

by fencesit, notthedevil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, F/M, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Kakashi absolutely did not stay in the Academy long enough to learn anything about ikebana.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	An Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi was dragging his feet about it so the dogs did their best without thumbs, actually.


End file.
